


Make me, Take me, Break me

by rayna99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artistic Liberties, Eventual Smut?, Falling In Love, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Historically Inaccurate, M/M, Pygmalion, Rating May Change, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, alternate universe-pygmalion, history-freeform, might consider it depending how this goes, viktor came to life, viktor is a sculpture, yuuri created viktor, yuuri is a sculptor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayna99/pseuds/rayna99
Summary: Yuuri is a sculptor well known for his breathtaking creations. His sculptures are vivid and life like, telling a story all in their own. But what happens when his best work, a sculpture of a man made of the finest Ivory with realistic God-like features, comes to life unexpectedly?Inspired by the story of Pygmalion in Greek mythology





	1. Give Me Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the yoi fandom. I haven't done much writing besides short stories, but I plan on this being big. I'm not sure how big, but I do have this planned. I will be updating regularly, probably once or twice a week. There are some artistic liberties I am taking with this story, so please do not hold me to historical accuracy. I am mainly staying true to the mythology, however. There are some modern elements as well as ancient, but I will try to be consistent.
> 
> I do not own Yuri!!! On Ice and am only creating this for fun.
> 
> Happy Reading! :)

It was a busy day at Yu-topia, the onsen Yuuri had been born and raised in. Today was the festival day of Aphrodite, the goddess of love. Many had traveled from distant lands to celebrate and give offerings in hope of finding love. Of course, with many travelling, that meant a boom in business for the Katsukis as the inn was filled to capacity.

Yuuri, on his way out of the inn, spotted his mother bustling about the dining area handing bowls of steaming breakfast to the occupants of the inn. He quickly went over to her and said a quick goodbye to not keep his mother from her work.

He quickly left the inn excitedly at the prospect of another day at the studio. He was even more excited to finally complete his current project which happened to be the best of his works. Yuuri maneuvered through the busy streets of workers putting the festival together. In what was usually a quiet town, had instantly become an overnight sensation every year. 

After a few minutes, Yuuri finally reached Minako-sensei's studio. After being her apprentice and learning all that he could from the art of sculpting, she had graciously offered a space in her studio where he could work and create. Over the years he had acquired his own apprentices, Minami and Yuri, whom he taught every other day. As today was the festival, he gave them the day to enjoy and celebrate. Even Minako had taken the day from her work to bask in the activities and booths. 

However, Yuuri was intent on finishing his project and planned to use the whole day if need be. He wasn't usually this devout towards his other projects. He was known to procrastinate a little and didn't usually spend all night working. Yet, with this one, that's exactly what he didn't do. He continuously worked on his best sculpture night and day, more than once spending the night at the studio so he could immediately pick back up where he left off. The funny thing was that this wasn't even commissioned for one of his clients. It was solely an idea that he came up with for himself. The image of the sculpture vivid and detail-oriented in his mind as he scrambled to get started lest it disappear. 

After all his hard work and dedication, the final steps to complete the process were finally here and Yuuri was thrilled. He had never felt like this with any other work. Never had he put a piece of himself into his sculptures. Yet, he did with this one and he didn't know why. It was as if something inside of him was screaming for this to be done. For him to put all his love into it. 

Yuuri unlocked the building with the key Minako-sensei had given to him and stepped inside the dark shop, locking the door behind him. Turning around he saw the familiar shelves that held his and Minako-sensei's finished works. The building had three floors, the first being the shop that sold all of their projects, the second being Minako-sensei's studio, and the third floor was Yuuri's where he taught his apprentices and worked. 

He quickly went upstairs to his studio. As he stepped inside, he beheld the sight of his latest work in progress. It was a statue of a man, made of the finest Ivory, that was a head taller than Yuuri himself. His hair was long and swept all the way to his lower back. He wore a stola with only one strap over the shoulder and a chtion that went to the floor, as well as light straps that went along the chest and back. The garment of clothing was usually worn by rich women, however, Yuuri thought that the length and beauty of the dress fit the man's sense of femininity. The statue's features were stunning and life-like with a smooth, even face, a hint of longing set in the eyes. If he had been alive, he would've been a few years older than Yuuri and a devistating level of attractive.

The raven haired sculptor went to the windows and drew back the curtains. The morning light flooded into the room and landed over his masterpiece, bestowing upon it an ether-real glow. 

Yuuri looked upon his creation and came to love it more. He loved all his works equally, yet with this one, he came to love it more and more each day. Yuuri didn't know why he loved it so much. Was it because of it's beauty? Was it because he put a piece of himself into it? Was it because it was for himself and not for another client? 

Whatever the reason be, he couldn't help the pull he felt towards the statue. He wondered if there was anyone in the world that held such beauty as his creation. There probably wasn't as one would have to be gifted by the Gods to pertain such looks. 

Yuuri set up his needed supplies at his table and began to finish his work. All that was left to do was make sure the finishing touches were put into place and that the stone was smoothed down. He chiseled the stone and added more detail to the figure above him.

The hours went by in a breeze and noon had rolled around. Yuuri was finally finished and the statue was complete. He felt pride and was elated at his best piece. 

He looked to his clock and saw that it was time to meet with his best friend Phichit for lunch. He didn't really want to leave the studio, wanting to admire his work for as long as he could. However, he knew if he didn't go out with Phichit, he would regret it and didn't want to break his promise. 

Yuuri put away his tools neatly and carefully took a mini-sculpture of the Goddess Aphrodite he had personally made. He gently put it into his pouch for later when he would place it at her alter as an offering in thanks for bestowing upon him the ability to make something so beautiful.

He left the studio and made his way to meet Phichit at the spot they usually met up at. The streets were even busier now that the festival had officialy kicked off. He caught sight of his friend and made his way over, only a few minutes late.

"Caught up in your work again?" Phichit asked, not even surprised.

"Sorry, I was finishing one of my projects." A twinge of guilt spurring in Yuuri as he smiled apologetically.

Phichit smiled at his long time best friend forgivingly and said, "it's okay, Yuuri. I understand. At least you came and aren't spending all day with that sculpture of yours."

Phichit had known about the sculpture and Yuuri's recent work habits. He understood that Yuuri was dedicated to his projects and often was determined. However, he had never really seen Yuuri so enamored with his works as he was now. 

The two friends went on their way to a booth that was selling fair foods of all types. They ordered and then went to a nearby table to eat the deliciously greasy food. They talked about what had been happening in their lives and caught up. They didn't get to spend much time together as Phichit lived a few towns over for an apprenticeship, but Phichit tried to visit as much as possible and they both kept up through letters.

As they finished their lunch, they decided to explore the festival. Booths were lined up all along the roads selling different items from many distant lands. Phichit had spotted a plush hamster pillow and immediately fell in love with it. Yuuri, on the other hand was becoming exhausted from all the activity of shopping. With Phichit's great understanding of his best friend, he knew they were going to have to wrap things up. 

There was only one more stop to make. Aphrodite's alter. 

They made their way to the alter and stopped to take it in. In the middle was a statue of Aphrodite in all her beauty. Surrounding her were red, pink, and white candles at her feet, as well as precisely placed rose petals. All around her were an assortment of offerings.

Yuuri took out the mini-sculpture of Aphrodite he made himself and placed it along with the others. A small part of him thanked the Goddess for the beauty of his sculpture. Another more silent part of him quietly wished to find someone as beautiful as the sculpture he created. He then reprimanded himself for the thought as it sounded superficial as well as outrageous. No one that beautiful would want to be with someone as plain as himself when they could have anyone they wanted.

Phichit had his own offering as well, a picture of his hamsters and thanked her for how cute and lovable they were.

After they gave their offering, they made their way back through the festivities and back to Yuuri's studio. he had promised Phichit that he would show him the recently finished work. They made their way up to the studio and Phichit was stunned as they entered the room.

He had seen pictures of the sculpture, but had never seen it personally. Seeing it for himself made it much more stunning. This truly was Yuuri's best work.

"Wow, Yuuri! This is incredible!" Phichit said, walking around the statue closely observing its every feature.

"It's so lifelike!" Yuuri couldn't help but blush at the compliment as well as feel pride and joy at his accomplishment.

"what are you going to do with it? Are you going to sell it?" Phichit asked curiously.

The prospect of selling the statue made Yuuri apprehensive. He didn't want to give away his best work. It was too priceless. Plus, there was no one worth enough to own it. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to do with it, but he did decide he was going to keep it. 

"I'm not planning on selling it. I'll probably just keep it here where it will be safe."

"Huh? You're keeping him? But it's your best one, Yuuri! I'm sure you'd make enough money from him to support your parents and yourself for quite a while." 

"I know. I just can't do it. Something this beautiful shouldn't be given to just anyone willing to pay a high price. Plus, a part of me was put into it and I don't want that to go away."

Phichit, was still shocked at Yuuri's choice, but knew that if that's how Yuuri felt, he shouldn't push. 

"Okay, Yuuri. I can see that it really means a lot to you." Phichit said, looking at the small smile on his friend's face. 

"It does." 

 

\------

After a few more minutes of admiring Yuuri's work, Phichit left to go back to his childhood home, which was not too far from the onsen. Yuuri locked the front door of the studio and made his way up to his studio. He went inside and went over to his desk in right hand corner of the room which faced his statue. He still had a few things left to finish up such as taking stock of his supplies and cleaning the tools he used for the day. 

As he was finishing up, the days events were catching up to him as he felt exhaustion overcoming him. He decided that he would just sleep at the studio. It wasn't the first time he had done so and his parents knew how he'd been lately, so they wouldn't worry too much.

Yuuri then went over to the chest that was under the window and grabbed the blanket he kept for when occasions like this occurred. He then went to his desk and layed his head down upon it. 

He fell asleep to the sight of his beloved work and drifted into an easy sleep. 

 

\------

Yuuri awoke to the sound of chirping birds and a dark studio.  _It must be pre-dawn_ , Yuuri thought. His hand searched the desk for his glasses and came to find warm flesh. Yuuri froze as he was sure that he had locked the door last night. He quickly drew his hand away and his breaths began to speed up.  _Oh my Gods, there's an intruder in the studio,_ Yuuri panicked.

He slowly raised his head and spotted a dark figure sitting atop his desk. He couldn't make out any features without his glasses on and it was too dark. The figure was focused on Yuuri as he felt around for his glasses, panicking more and more at the situation and not being able to find his glasses.

He finally felt the cool metal and glass and hastily put them on. His vision refocused as the sun was rising a little bit more, letting a hint of more light into the room. What he could finally see before him was not what he expected.

The most attractive man sat before him, fine, silver hair draped around him like a waterfall. Skin as pale as Ivory. His stunning arctic blue eyes pierced through Yuuri's cinnamon eyes. Yuuri was enamored at the beauty of the man, but couldn't forget the predicament he was currently in. He quickly built up the little bit of courage he could find.

"W-who are y-you? What d-do you w-want?" Yuuri stuttered out. So much for his bravery.

The man looked taken aback. He stared at Yuuri curiously, trying to make out the situation for himself. 

"My Yuuri, do you not recognize me?" The man asked in a thick accent, as if he was hurt.

This puzzled Yuuri. Never had he known anyone with an accent of the man before him. Never had he seen anyone like  _this_ before. And he certainly never had anyone call him that. However, the man seemed oddly familiar. 

The man looked even more hurt at Yuuri's confusion and gracefully got off the desk. He strode over to the center of the studio and Yuuri took in the fact that his beloved sculpture was missing. He stood quickly, causing his chair to fall over and rushed to where it had been just last night. Shocked, he stared at the man that was watching the sunrise and found his courage once more.

"You stole it! What have you done with my sculpture? Where is it?" Yuuri yelled, stomping over to the man and turned him around by his shoulders. Yuuri's expression went from angered to disbelieving as he finally caught a good look at the man's face in the morning sun. It was the same face he had chiseled and smoothed not too long ago. The same face that had been Ivory only hours ago.

His grip on his statue's shoulders went weak and he stumbled back a step, eyes wide. The man, his statue, smiled, mouth forming the shape of a heart.

"So you do recognize me?" The man said.

Yuuri almost fainted at the words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets a shocking realization and Viktor gets his name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Guess who's back? Me 2 days late.  
> Really sorry for the sporadic update, it's been a crazy week.  
> Also, this is unbetad, so sorry for any errors, I do the best I can.  
> Anyways, enjoy!!! :)

To say Yuuri felt bewildered was an understatement. He was beyond belief that this was happening. His own statue, the one that was his best work in so long, was standing here, breathing, talking, blinking, living. 

This was impossible, right? This couldn't actually be real? 

The only logical possibility of this entire situation must be that he was dreaming. Right. This was nothing more than some weird dream of his own imagination.

Feeling a little bit better at his own revelation, Yuuri languidly walked up to the man illuminated in soft morning light. He gazed upon the features of his stunning creation and took note in how much more attractive he looked as a human.

Entranced by the man's beauty, Yuuri, unaware of his own actions, lifted his hand to the man's cheek and held it there taking in the smooth warmth of flawless skin. Upon contact, the man sighed in relief, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. 

As if burnt, Yuuri took away his hand, aware of what he had just done in horror as a blush arose. However, the man looked on in disappointment at the loss and an adorable pout had formed.

"Yuuuuuuuri," the man whined. 

"I can't believe I just did that," mumbled Yuuri to no one in particular but himself. "This may be a dream, but why'd I do  _that_?"

Yuuri avoided eye contact with the man until he heard a laugh gaining in volume. He whipped his head up to see that the man was laughing in pure amusement. The blush he had been sporting grew from a soft pink to a crimson red. Not only was he blushing from being laughed  _at_ , but he was blushing at how wonderful the other man's laugh was. If only he could hear it all the time. 

The man tried to suppress his laughter failing miserably as he tried to talk. "You thought..." Another burst of laughter, "a dream?"

Yuuri, unamused and still in disbelief, looked on in more horror. "So this isn't a dream." It was more of a statement than a question. "I really did that," Yuuri squeaked.

The man finally gained his composure and ceased all laughter. He looked at Yuuri with a small smile and something Yuuri couldn't decipher.

"It was really cute, Yuuri," the man said giving Yuuri that same look of fondness.

"But if this isn't a dream, how can you be here? You're not real, you're just my sculpture."

The man looked to the window and watched the sun continue it's push over the horizon. Turning back to Yuuri, he grabbed his hand and placed it upon his cheek once more. 

"Do you feel that Yuuri? The warmth of my skin? My flesh?" The man moved Yuuri's hand to his neck, stopping at his pulse point and letting Yuuri feel. "Can you feel my heartbeat? Can you feel how real and alive I am?" 

Yuuri felt the warmth of the man in front of him, felt his every heartbeat. Someway, somehow, this was real. His masterpiece, his sculpture was standing in front of him, just as human as anyone else. _Alive_. 

He may not know why or how this is possible, but it was and here they were basking in this revelation as they came to a mutual understanding.

Realization hit Yuuri, and it wasn't about his hand still being on the man's neck(He was still very aware of his hand on the man's neck), but that he had no idea what the man's name was.

Seeing the change in Yuuri, the man tilted his head with an expression of confusion painted on his face. 

"Do you have a name," Yuuri asked. 

The man thought, but then shook his head. "You never named me, Yuuri."

Of course, he hadn't gotten to that part yet, he had still been debating it the night before. 

"Well, what do you want your name to be?"

The man looked at Yuuri grateful that he was giving him the choice and looked on in deep thought for a few minutes before coming to a conclusion.

"Viktor. I want my name to be Viktor."

Yuuri smiled at the foreign, yet beautiful name. It fit him perfectly.

"Okay, Viktor."

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Sorry it's so short. I wanted to mainly focus on the humanizing part before we really get into the plot.  
> Please comment and kudos if you've enjoyed this fic so far!  
> Stalk me on Tumblr @unappreciatedmuggle for schedule updates and other yoi stuff  
> Next update will probs be sometime Thursday or Friday!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Come stalk me on Tumblr: https://unappreciatedmuggle.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Next update will probably be Sunday, but don't hold me to it
> 
> This is what I imagined Viktor's outfit to be like:
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwjA-eW1oM3UAhUE8IMKHWkpAhYQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.slideshare.net%2FTinaSavchyshyn%2Ffashion-in-ancient-greece-and-rome&psig=AFQjCNExJlVJ1XywL4274h63SQnbzTrLkQ&ust=1498075987233959


End file.
